Talk:The Quarantine/@comment-31156748-20170201222911/@comment-31156748-20170202042903
Sorry about the name thing then, I didn't think about that as, generally, here in Mexico locals with foreign sounding names (specially those who, to put it mildly, do not look foreign at all) are heavily tought of as related with poverty, crime, lack of manners and lack of culture, the last two things mainly because they ditch the propper spelling I.E. Yonatan (Jonathan) or Brayan (Brian). That said, let's get on with the translations: -''Sangre de Cristo! Que hicimos?! Just a minor thing dealing with the punctuation symbols, in Spanish we use '¿' and '¡' at the start of a question and an exclamation, respectively. I guess English language keyboards aren't capable of producing those. -''Ya volvió loca. Estaba enamorada con el? ''If you meant to say "She's crazy" the translation would be "Está loca", if you meant something along the lines of "She just went crazy" the translation would be "Ya se volvió loca". As for the question, it should be "¿Estaba enamorada de él?" Note the accented vowel, "él" means "he" or "him" while "el" (no accent) means "the". -''Necisitamos estar tranquilo o todos vamos a morir antes del militar pueden salvan nos. I'm just going to fix the typos and type out a few options depending on what you meant: "Necesitamos estar tranquilos o todos vamos a morir antes de que los soldados/los militares/la milicia puedan salvarnos". The options' translation is as follows: "Los soldados"->"The soldiers", "Los militares"->"The military" meaning a small group of soldiers, "La milicia"-> also "The military" referring to a company, platoon or all the way up to the whole army. -''Ya basta! Tengo monstrarse que no estoy jugando. "¡Ya basta! Tengo que mostrarles que no estoy jugando". -''Mate todos. Solo puedo salir. '' This is a bit mangled, so I'm unclear on what you wanted to convey, "Kill everyone" translates as "matarlos a todos", which in Spanish grammar must be accompanied by "I have to" so it becomes "tengo que matarlos a todos". As for "''Solo puedo salir" if you meant "I can only exit/leave" it translates as "Sólo puedo salir" (accent), alternatively, if you meant "Only I can exit/leave" it translates as "Sólo yo puedo salir". And finally, if you meant something similar to "I can exit/leave alone" it translates as "puedo salir solo" (no accent). -''Van a tracionarme eventualmente. Tengo sobrevivir.'' Fixing the typos, the sentence becomes "Van a traicionarme eventualmente. Tengo que sobrevivir". -''Vamos a morir aqui y ellos pueden limpiar la sangre facil con agua y cloro.'' Missing accents: "Vamos a morir aquí y ellos pueden limpiar la sangre fácil con agua y cloro". -''Bien suavecito. Judging by what you wrote on your tales from your time at Nicaragua (I've read everything you have posted on this site, sans comments) I believed at first you meant "slowly", though it is not a phrase used by people of Mexican heritage (I'm assuming Geraldo's heritage, or at the very least, Mexican influence by him calling people "ese"), but now I'm unclear if you meant that or you meant "smoothly" (no direct translation, but the phrase could be "bien fácil" or "fácilmente") or "thoroughly" ("bien limpio"). -''Estamos fragados. Another typo, "Estamos fregados". Lastly, "mom" is translated as "mamá" (with accent, "mother" is translated as "madre") while mama (no accent) means "to suckle", "to suck" or "breast" (boob). __________________________________ I would love your input on the ambiguous sentences so I can offer better translations. Let me know if you need help with further translations and I'll gladly help you. Finally, I couldn't leave this unsaid: You're an awesome writer and I've really enjoyed all the stories you have posted on this site (save for "Drunk Tank", it didn't catch my interest)